


For the Restless

by Wonderlandleighleigh



Category: Tangled (2010)
Genre: Angest, Drama, F/M, Gen, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-11
Updated: 2012-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-14 01:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderlandleighleigh/pseuds/Wonderlandleighleigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eugene and Rapunzel deal with their new lives, as well as their former ones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

"Eugene! Eugene!"

It wasn't that four-year-old Eugene Fitzherbert didn't hear his mother; He just wasn't all that bothered that she was calling out his name.

It wasn't as if she wasn't going to follow him through the brush and into the clearing where there was a GIANT TOWER HOLY MOLY!

"A GIANT TOWER HOLY MOLY!"

His mother laughed as she followed him. She was tall and slim, but muscular, with dark auburn hair, and rich brown eyes much like his own. "Eugene, when I say your name, I expect some sort of response. Even if it's a 'leave me alone, mother.'"

"Mommy! Giant tower!"

She knelt down and looked up, squinting in the sun. "I see. It is very tall, isn't it?"

Eugene bounced up and down. "Let's climb it!"

"No no no, you." She snagged him by the back of his shirt and held him in place. "People could live up there, and it's not nice to climb people's homes. That's called 'trespassing' which could easily lead to 'breaking and entering' and those things are bad."

"Bad?"

"Yes, Eugene. But! This is the perfect place for our picnic."

"Food!"

"Yes, food. Now sit."

*****

"And how is Eugene?"

"Ridiculous, Sire. As per usual."

"As all young boys should be," The King told Dame Anne Fitzherbert, the Captain of his Royal Guards.

She sensed the sadness behind his smile and cleared her throat softly. "I believe I may have a lead, Your Majesty. With your permission, I'd like to pursue it. "

The King nodded slowly. "Captain, you have the full weight of the crown behind you in any endeavor to bring my daughter home."

*****

"I'm close, I can feel it."

Eugene watched his mother from his spot at their small kitchen table, as she poured over maps and documents, her dark auburn hair up in a bun, wearing the simple brown dress she often wore when she wasn't working. They lived just the two of them, just outside the castle in a small cottage.

He had tried to look at the maps his mother so voraciously poured over, but couldn't make any sense of them, being only five.

"Mommy?"

"Yes, Eugene?" she said without looking up at him.

"Dinner time?"

She looked up, her brown eyes wide and surprised. "What time is..." she glanced at the clock on the far wall and jumped to her feet. "Oh, I'm sorry, it is dinner time! Your mother has lost her mind, clearly." She hoisted him up and onto her hip as she started preparing a meal.

"Mommy?"

"Yes, Eugene."

"You're gonna find the princess?"

"You bet I am," she grinned at him. "And when I do, there'll be a big party, and I will talk the royal cooks into making all your favorite foods, and we'll stuff ourselves silly!"

Eugene giggled and clung with strong little fingers to his mother's sleeve.

*****

A knock on the door after dinner made both of them look up from their respective reading; Anne, her work and Eugene, his picture books.

Anne got up slowly and walked to the door, opening it up. An odd breeze blew through the house, causing Eugene to shiver, and accompanying that shiver was a petite woman with raven curls, wearing a red dress, and a serious expression on her face..

Anne narrowed her eyes. "Eugene? It's time for bed."

*****

Late that night, the door to his bedroom crashed open and his mother bounded through the room, grabbing him out of bed.

"Mommy?" he tried to say, but only wound up coughing. Smoke had filled the room and behind his mother, he could see fire engulfing their home.

She dashed through the house, quickly, dodging falling debris and inflamed furniture.

He gripped onto her, feeling tears spring to his eyes, and he could almost see the front door; they were almost out.

But the house groaned around them and a support beam from the ceiling started to fall.

His mother set him down and then shoved him to the door, just as it came down on her.

"MOMMY!"

"Go," she rasped out weakly. "Go, Eugene. Go."

He stood, paralyzed, watching as the life left her eyes. He felt the flames and smoke engulf him, and It wasn't until a castle guard broke down the door and yanked him out that it really registered that his mother was really gone.

*****

People called it an accident. They said it was no one's fault and that sometimes fires happen.

As Eugene stood in front of the tombstone, he thought about the wind that had blustered through the open door; he thought about his mother's lifeless eye and he wondered what would happen next; where he would go.

A strong, firm hand came down and gripped his shoulder as he felt himself sniffle, and when he looked up, he found the King standing over him, along with the Queen.

Clumsily, as he'd done every time he was in their presence, he bowed, and felt a tear drip down his nose.

The Queen reached forward and wrapped her arms around him tightly.

*****

In the end, with no living family, and no other adult willing to take on the responsibility of such a small child (with no title), Eugene wound up where all orphans wind up.

The cot was cold and the nuns were strict, but at least the orphanage afforded him the chance to grieve, and with so many other children, it was easy for him to disappear when he wanted; bury himself into the few books in the small library and be left alone.

In the early years, he was adopted a couple of times, but brought back. The first time for being too quiet and skittish and the second time for screaming bloody murder when his new "mother" lit a fire in the hearth. It was just as well; His second "father" had beat him bloody for his screams.

As he got older, he shook off some of his more "peculiar" behavior, and took on the responsibilities of helping out with the younger children. He learned magic tricks to entertain them and read to them, and at the age of fourteen, learned to steal at the feet of the slightly older boys.

He found it easier to pretend that he was someone else than to be sad, damaged little Eugene Fitzherbert, and when he turned seventeen, and left the orphanage for good, he left Eugene behind with it.

He could be anyone he wanted, he realized, and it wasn't hard to choose to be a suave adventurer, molded on the hero of his favorite book.

Eugene Fitzherbert was no more, as he turned the corner away from the orphanage. Flynn Rider had taken his place, and the world was his oyster.

*****

It only took a year for Flynn Rider to build up a reputation and an arrest warrant.

He was great at being a thief, and amazing at playing the part of a swashbuckling cad, and over the next several years it served him well.

But although he put on a carefree facade, he knew that he hadn't really left Eugene behind at the orphanage. Eugene was always right there, just beneath the surface of his Flynn Rider act; the quiet, lonely boy who wanted to disappear.

And what better place to disappear than some tropical island, surrounded by the riches he'd stolen, away from anybody who would shove him aside or hurt him?

*****

That all seemed like such a long time ago now, even if only three or four years had passed, but staring at the portrait of the thin, muscular woman with dark auburn hair and brown eyes that matched his own, the portrait that hung with the rest of those depicting former Captains of the Guard, it brought it all back for Eugene.

Someone behind him softly cleared their throat and he shook his head out and turned.

"Sir. The royal family awaits," the King's valet, James, informed him. He was a tall man with gray hair and a large nose.

Eugene nodded. "Hey, James. Do you know if there are any other portraits of this woman?"

"I...I'm not certain," James told him. "I would have to check with our artwork archives." He arched a wary eyebrow. "Why?"

No one in the castle particularly trusted him, even if he did walk in with the lost princess. Now that the week-long celebration had ended, Eugene had heard a few of the royal advisors counseling the King on what the most gracious way of making him leave would be.

Eugene gave the portrait one last glance, before following James. "No reason," he said, smiling charmingly. "Just curious."

"Of course you are," James muttered to himself.

"Do you know who she was?" Eugene asked as he followed along toward the dining chamber.

James gave a long suffering sigh. "A captain of the guard, which is why her portrait is in the same hall with the other captains of the guard. She took the job shortly after the princess was abducted, but died a few years later in a fire. Sad, really. She was very talented. An extraordinarily capable woman."

Eugene grinned just a little, but said nothing.

"She had a young son if I'm not mistaken," James went on as they approached the door. "But with no remaining family or someone to look after him, he was placed in the orphanage. Lost to the winds I suspect, poor lad. He was an energetic boy, and the King and Queen were quite fond of him."

"Yeah," Eugene nodded slowly. "Poor little guy."

"I wouldn't expect you to understand," James sniffed. "A spoiled thief such as yourself."

"Yeah, that's me, James," Eugene smiled jovially. "The happy-go-lucky outlaw!"

James groaned to himself and opened up the door. "Your Majesties, I have fetched Rider for y-"

Before he could finish, Rapunzel squeaked and launched herself at Eugene.

"There you are!" she cried. "I was starting to think you'd gotten lost in this big old castle."

"Something like that," he grinned at her, taking her hand.

She smiled brightly and tugged him toward the King and Queen. "Mother, Father, we can eat now."

The Queen chuckled, obviously amused by her daughter's enthusiasm.

"Sorry to hold things up," Eugene said with a grin as he sat down next to Rapunzel. "I was just admiring one of your portrait galleries."

"Let's hope he wasn't admiring it too hard," James said, more to himself than anyone else.

"That will be all, James," the King said, giving him a mildly harsh look. "I think we're fine here."

Eugene grinned at James widely. "What he said."

The nudge from Rapunzel was well worth it.


	2. 2

"Your Majesty, I don't think Rider should be allowed to roam the castle on his own," James said as he followed the King into the royal chambers.

"Oh?"

"He was asking quite a lot of questions about one of the portraits in the Guard hall, Sire. He could be planning on stealing it."

"The only thing he plans on stealing is my daughter's heart," the King said confidently.

"But Sire-"

"Which portrait was he eyeing?" The King asked.

"That of Dame Anne Fitzherbert," James told him. "It is one of the more well done portraits, I'm not surprised-"

"Nor am I."

"Sire?"

"James," The King said gently. "The boy's real name is not Flynn Rider. He told Rapunzel that his real name is Eugene Fitzherbert. He hasn't seen his mother since she died. stumbling across that portrait must have been quite the shock."

"Your Majesty...Flynn Rider is..."

"Dame Anne Fitzherbert's son," the King nodded in confirmation. "And he finished the job his mother could not; he brought our princess back." The King sat at his desk and leaned back. "I know what everyone in the castle thinks of his staying here, but he makes my daughter very happy, and on top of his heroics, his mother's good deeds deserve honoring. He's not going anywhere for the time being."

James struggled with that.

"You'll just have to learn to tolerate the boy."

The Queen stepped into the room and began taking off her jewelry. "Someone else telling us how dangerous Flynn Rider is, and that we should get rid of him as soon as possible?"

"Yes," the King replied as he went over some documents on his desk. "Of course."

"Hmm," the Queen nodded. "James, we'll need you to check with the archive tomorrow for any more portraits of Dame Fitzherbert. See if they have something small, that we can give to Eugene. He should have one of his mother."

"Sire...Your Highness...you're certain he is who he says he is?"

"James," the Queen said, a warning tone in her voice.

"Yes, Highness."

*****

They had placed Eugene's room on the other side of the castle from the royal family, for obvious reasons; ones that Rapunzel had rolled her eyes at. She wasn't happy with him being so far away from her, and he could tell that even though a full week had passed, she was still worried that the magic from her tear would somehow wear off and he would drop dead.

Worried enough to sneak through the castle every other night and wake him up, tugging him out onto one of the balconies to talk and kiss and look at the stars and fall asleep before the sun rose.

He walked to his room, and stopped when he found Rapunzel sitting in the hall, across from the portrait he'd been staring at earlier. Next to her sat a basket of pastries.

"Blondie, what're you doin?" he asked, a little amused, letting his shoulder rest against the wall.

"Well," she said gently. "We had dinner with my parents, I thought maybe we could have dessert with yours."

the amusement fell from his face as he glanced at the portrait and then back at Rapunzel.

"I have muffins," she said, holding up the basket a little.

He grinned sadly and took a seat next to her, snatching a muffin up for himself and kissing her cheek.

She relaxed and smiled back, taking one too, and then looked at the portrait. "She reminds me of the amazons in some of my new books."

Eugene followed her gaze and nodded slowly. "She was definitely as strong as one. Knighted, raising a kid by herself, Captain of the Guard..."

"She was your hero," Rapunzel said.

"Her and Flynnigan Rider," He teased. "She would have hated that book."

"Really?"

"Oh, yeah. Rolled her eyes, and given me one with gallant knights saving princesses, which, let's be honest, boring."

Rapunzel laughed. "I didn't realize you remembered her so well."

"Burned into my brain," he said absently, and immediately regretted his choice of words. He took a big bite from his muffin.

"Do you think she would have liked me?" Rapunzel asked thoughtfully.

"Well, you are the princess..."

"I know, but...you know, as a person..."

Eugene thought about that as he chewed and swallowed, and tried to remember more about his mother, about how she reacted to people, and what she had been like. "I think...Yeah. I think she would have. Maybe a little freaked out by your endless amounts of excitement, but beating me up with a frying pan would have most definitely earned you a 'welcome to the family!'"

She laughed, delighted. "Really?"

He nodded and grinned widely at her. "I was a pain in the butt as a kid, and she always knew how to handle it. She always knew what to do. Maybe this is five-year-old Eugene talking but she could fix anything."

Rapunzel's smile fell. "My father said she was looking for me when she died..."

Eugene nodded. "She said she was getting close...that she'd have it figured out soon."

"It's nice," Rapunzel said. "That you got to finish her work."

He looked at her and grinned a little. "Yeah," he said quietly. "She woulda liked that."

"My parents want to knight you, you know."

"Me?!" he cried, bobbling his muffin a little in surprise. "They wanna knight me? I'm a thief I steal things I am not...I am not knight material!"

"Well, you did bring their daughter home," Rapunzel pointed out, poking his shoulder.

He let her tilt him a little with her finger and thought about that. "Me, a knight. Sir Eugene."

"You do know that means that Flynn Rider has to disappear," Rapunzel told him. "No more stealing, no more evading the law...no more life of derring do. At least not illegal derring do."

He glanced at her, and remembered that she knew nothing of the realities of living that life. How dangerous, and lonely it was; how many nights he went without food or a warm place to sleep during dry spells or while he was running from the law.

"I think I can handle it," he told her softly.

Rapunzel smiled and bumped her shoulder against his, and he leaned in, ready to kiss her when someone cleared their throat down the hall.

A tall, dainty woman with blonde hair and incredibly pale skin made her way regally toward them. She was Madame Veronica, the teacher the King and Queen had appointed to help Rapunzel learn to be a princess.

While the woman was an expert on manners and etiquette, she seemed to have a hard time with things like sincerity and compassion.

"Hi, Madame Veronica," Rupunzel grumbled.

"Princess, we have talked about mumbling," Madame Veronica said.

Eugene felt the girl next to him flinch, just a little and he took her hand firmly.

"And it is most unbecoming of a princess to sit on the floor," The older woman pointed out. "On top of that, it is nearly time to retire for the night. Say goodnight to mister Rider, and follow me to your bedchambers, please."

"Fine." Rapunzel puffed up and then grabbed Eugene's vest, pulling him into a long, deep kiss.

Eugene's eyes widened and he held her arms. After a moment, he couldn't help letting his eyes drift shut and leaning into her. He knew this was probably not the time, but Rapunzel was incredibly hard to resist, even if she was using him to annoy her teacher.

"Princess Rapunzel," Madame Veronica snapped.

Eugene almost whimpered when Rapunzel pulled away and got to her feet. She kissed the top of his head and then followed Madame Veronica down the hall, taking her basket of pastries with her.

He watched her and stayed in the hallway for a few moments more before slowly getting up and wandering to his own room.

*****

The King sighed and rubbed his eyes, as he looked down at the reports he'd been reading. His wife had retired for the night, and he was left with the quiet of his chambers, until the doors creaked open and his daughter peeked in.

He grinned and waved for her to enter.

She rushed in and climbed up to sit on his desk.

"It's late," he told her. "And you have lessons in the morning."

"I can't sleep."

"No?"

Rapunzel shook her head.

The King cleared his throat and leaned forward. "Would you like to tell me what's bothering you?"

She sighed and rested her elbows on her knees and then her chin in her hands. "Everything."

"That's a lot to weigh on your mind," the King said, smiling gently.

"I guess...I just...I mumble, and I'm not supposed to sit on the floor and Eugene's mother..."

"She was a very brave woman," the King said gently. "And very loyal."

"If you knew her and you knew Eugene why didn't you let Eugene live with you here?" Rapunzel asked.

The King opened his mouth and then closed it. He sighed heavily and got to his feet, pacing a little. "Because I was younger and more foolish, and I believed that that wasn't the way things were done."

Rapunzel frowned as she watched him.

He looked up at her and then walked over, taking her hand. "I am not perfect. I never have been. I have made mistakes. Letting Anne's son disappear was one of them."

She bit her lip and looked up at him, smiling a little. "What about hiring Madame Veronica?"

The King blinked and then let out a chuckle. "Give her a chance, Rapunzel. She has your best interests at heart."

"She's mean!"

"She's strict," the King corrected her. "There's a difference."

She huffed. "Why can't I sit on the floor? Why can't I kiss Eugene whenever I want to? Or mumble?"

"Rapunzel..."

"I lived in a tower for eighteen years, and I finally get out and there's...there's more rules and more things that I'm not allowed to do!"

"Rapunzel, we can't always do what we want," the Queen said from the doorway of the bedroom. "As adults, as rulers, we have to hold back sometimes."

The King sighed in relief. Not that he was happy to have woken his wife, but there were some times (most times) Rapunzel asked questions he floundered with. He hated telling her no, and he hated giving her unsatisfactory explanations.

"But why can't I sit on the floor, Mother?" Rapunzel asked, hopping down from the desk.

The Queen smiled. "I will talk to Madame Veronica and explain that when you are around the castle, relaxing, the floor is fine. But at dinner, at official events, and in your classes, you need to use chairs."

"Or my desk," the King said lightly, and both women smiled. "As for Eugene..." he cringed slightly, unsure of how to broach this subject.

Rapunzel rolled her eyes. "I'm not going to do anything foolish with him."

"Yet," the King muttered.

The Queen shot him a look and then turned back to her daughter. "Some people see your relationship with him as...well, as a problem. When in reality, had things turned out differently the two of you would have grown up together, and may have fallen for each other anyways. Just remember that discretion is the better part of valor."

The King blinked. Had his wife just really given their daughter permission to sneak around with a boy?

"Now," the Queen said, moving on. "What is all this about mumbling?"

Rapunzel looked away and fidgeted. "I...Mother...the other...Gothel..."

The King tensed up at hearing that name. Rapunzel had been hesitant to go into too much detail about what her life had been like. Of course, he knew that Gothel had kept Rapunzel in that tower, and he knew how things had ended. He made a mental note to talk to Eugene about what he'd gleaned from his time spent with her.

"She told you that you mumble?" the Queen asked gently.

"She hated my mumbling," Rapunzel said. "She...she would make...you know...never mind it's not...it's nothing. It's my fault."

The Queen took her hands. "We'll work on your speaking skills. It will all be alright. I promise. And I need you to remember two things: One, that nobody here hates anything about you, and two: it's not your fault. Do you understand me?"

Rapunzel nodded, but awkwardly pulled her hands away. "I'm gonna go to bed. Sorry to wake you."

"I don't mind," the Queen told her, stroking her short hair back. "I've been woken up for far worse reasons than talking to my daughter."

Rapunzel smiled, and waved, before slipping out of the room.

The Queen deflated and turned to her husband. "This is not going to be easy."

He nodded and wrapped an arm around her. "No one said it would be."


End file.
